Gaist Crusher Nexus Mission
by StephenAlexis
Summary: A new threat is coming.Old and new allies will be reunited.Buried secrets will be unearthed.A new breed of heroes will be born. Takes place after the anime/game.R&R
1. Mission 0

Hi everyone! This is my new fanfic,and totally,the first Gaist Crusher fanfic EVER!

 **I know this chapter was too short,but this serves as the prologue to the story.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 ** _Disclaimer:i don't own Gaist Crusher!_**

* * *

Mission 0:Prologue

In the vastly of space,planets of different variety sat peacefully,as the star twinkles beautifully in the void. A massive starship passes one of the ringed planets as it hurried at high speed,and it seems that it's pretty urgent.

 _?: "Orbital thrusters are at full speed!"_

 _?: "Gravitational inertia,now at 2 Gs!"_

 _?: "Warp drive,charging at 25%!"_

 _?: "All preparations are ready,waiting for go,sir!"_

 _?: "Good! I'll be waiting for report status!"_

 _A young man enters the scene,holding a somewhat futuristic tablet._

 _?: (shows the tablet)"The reports are in,sir! The subjects have reached their designated age limit,as we speak,but they're still not aware of this!"_

 _?: "Very impressive,Lucas!Not bad for a new recruit."_

 _Lucas: "Thanks,sir! But are you sure about this? Even Subject 0.1 and 0.2 have not aware of this!"_

 _?: "Lucas,please grab a seat,'cuz the warp jump will begin in a few minutes!"_

 _?: "Warp drive,fully charged!"_

 _?: "Everyone,buckle up! Inititate Warp Jump sequence!"_

 _?: "Warp Jump initiates in 3,2..."_

'We have to hurry and gather them!The universe is at stake!',he thought.

Outside,the rear of the massive starship opens,reveiling a large warp thruster,whizzing louder and brighter,then the ship disappeared in a flash of blue light...

 _?: "1!Warp Jump Engaged!"_

WHAAAAAAAMMMMRRRRRRRZZZ!

This sudden jump leaving behind a devastating shockwave that vaporizes a bit of a portion from one of the rings of a nearby ringed planet.

Meanwhile...

Bbzzzzz...Bbzzzzz...Bbzzzzz...

The alarm clock buzzes loudly,forcing the boy beside it to stop the boy,aged 15,stretched his body,getting ready for the day ahead.

'Okay,today's the big day!',he happily thought,as he get dressed in his blue school uniform and head down the stairs,only to be greeted with an elbow drop from his older sister.

BAM!

 _?: "Shine and rise,Rekka!"_

 _Rekka: "Ouch,Rin! That's not how you should greet your own brother!"_

 _Rin: (sheepishly rubbing her head)"Sorry,especially since you're 15 now,meaning you can now get a date."_

 _Rekka: (blushing)"What!?No,not yet!"_

 _Rin: "How about that girl?"_

 _Rekka: "Who?"_

 _Rin: "Well,i kinda forgot her name. I mean,it's two years now!"_

 _Rekka: "Oh,sis,i gotta go now! I gonna be late!"_

With that,he finished his meal,bid his sister and his parents goodbye,and heading off to the did he know is that his life will change because of a surprise encounter.

* * *

 **So how's the first chapter for 'ya?**

 **Review if you have any suggestions,and i'll try to put it in the fanfic as much as i can.**


	2. Mission 1

**Hi again!Here's the second chapter!**

 _ **Disclaimer:I don't own Gaist Crusher!**_

* * *

 **Mission 1:A New Day Dawning! Familiar Transfer Student**

 _?: "Rekka,hurry up in there!"_

Rekka came running as fast as he can,as the clock for the school bell is ticking close.

 _?: "Rekka-boy,get your ass up already,lad!"_

 _Rekka: "I'm coming,Nickel!"_

Almost reaching the school gate,Rekka gives his all and dive toward the gate. Unfortunately,the teenage boy was so focused on getting into the gate that he didn't notice a person jumped and ended up getting a kick from behind by an unknown female assailant,knocking him out cold.

 _Nickel: "REKKA!"(holding his friend's head)"Gus,quick! Help me get him to the clinic!"_

 _Tennin Gus: (carrying Rekka's unconscious body)"Just hold still!"_

As the two boys carrying their unconscious friend,Rekka managed to catch a glimpse of a girl,aged 15,before passing out.

* * *

[Several minutes later...]

 _Nickel: "...and that's how you get yourself here"_

Ken Nitta,better known as Nickel,have finished telling the incident to Rekka,who was in his clinic bed,moaning due to the pain.

 _Rekka: (mumbling)"The jerk..."_

 _Tennin Gus: "Come on,Rekka!Look at the bright side! At least you made it!"_

 _Rekka: "Yeah,i'll be released shortly,i only got some bruises,but..."_

 _Nickel: "But what?"_

 _Rekka: "You see,when the doctor checked my injuries,it still hurts,but when she checks again,there are no more wounds!"_

 _Tennin Gus: "So it's like you have superpowers!"_

 _Rekka: "Hey,i'm a Gaist Crusher for two years now,so i swear i don't have some"_

After a few minutes,Rekka was released and head down to class with Nickel ( _"Hey,i never know you were in my class!?"_ ).

Rekka sat on his table,and waiting for the class to begin.

 _Nickel: "I thought you never like studying. Last year,you're a total dumbass last two years ago."_

 _Rekka: "I'm a changed kid! I'll keeping my promises from now on!"_

Just then,the bell rings and their new teacher came.

 _Teacher: "Good morning,class!I will be your new teacher for this school year..."_

Rekka sighs,as the session continues with the introductions ( _"Hello everyone!I'm Rekka Shirogane,and i may have known me,so bear with me"_ ),chosing a partner for the 'buddy system' ( _"How lucky to have Nickel with me!"_ ),etc.

* * *

 _?: "Excuse me,sir! May i have a word with you"_

While the teacher was called outside to talk,Rekka couldn't help,but thinking about the girl he saw. Something tells him that he knows that girl...somehow.

Teacher: _"Class,we will have a new student. She was sent here by the GCG to be our new classmate,and to keep an eye on one of us students"_

The moment he heard the word " **GCG** ",the redhead lift his up to see the teacher introducing the new transferee to the class.

The girl wears a white-and-grey girl's uniform and black school what's definitely catches his attention is her shoulder-length magenta hair.

 _'Wait...magenta hair!?'_ ,Rekka gasped,'don't tell me it's...'

 _?: "Um...hello everyone! My name..."_

 _Rekka: "Sango!"_

Silence filled the room for a brief moment,and then...

 _Sango: "Rekka!?"_

 _Everyone: "Eh!?"_

For a very long time,everyone in the room seems to be staring at the boy,then at the girl,then back at the boy,and then at the girl,looking quite confused. Nickel,who hasn't yet to comprehend the situation,just faint at the sight

* * *

 **There you have it!**

 **See ya in the next chapter!**


	3. Mission 2

**StephenAlexis here! Here's another chapter for you!**

 **So you probably wondering who kicked Rekka back at the previous news,because you will find out in this chapter,as he will reunite with some old friends.**

 **Please enjoy!**

 _ **Disclaimer:I don't own Gaist Crusher!**_

* * *

 **Mission 2:Reunion!Old Friends Together**

It felt like a thousand needles struck through her chest,as Sango couldn't believe the blunder the day has become of her.

First,she wake up having a bad nightmare about a monster trying to eat her. Next,she ended up getting late for her return to the ,she was tasked with attending a high school to keep an eye on "a certain asset". Finally,she ended up **embarassingly** surprised by "a certain asset",who was actually her friend (and secret crush) Rekka!

 **#GreatAnotherDayRuinedByRekka**

At least,she kick the lights out of him (a little too hard) for being late.

She went to her seat,which is next to Rekka,and doesn't talk for the rest of the half day of school.

Poor girl just can't catch a break.

* * *

By the time the recess bell rings and everyone goes out to eat,she sighs and stood up.

 _'This REALLY has to be done!'_ ,she thought,and walk to Rekka and Nickel.

 _Rekka: "Hey Sango! What is it?"_

 _Sango: "Um...how's your summer lately?"_

 _Rekka: "Fine,as usual. I'm still training with my about you?"_

 _Sango: "I start practicing Karate,Judo,Muai Tai,Tae Kwon Do,Drunken Kung-Fu("Hey,i thought that was for adults!"),and learn more about some marksmanship"_

 _Rekka: "Wow,i never thought you can use guns"_

 _Sango: "In fact,i got my license!"(Sango shows her marksmanship license)"_

 _Nickel: "Hey!_ _I got my fair share about that!"_

 _Sango: "I wanna hear some,but maybe later"(to Rekka,while blushing)"Can i sleep at your house tonight? Volcan told me to discuss with you about some important stuff"_

 _Rekka: "Yeah,but you better come up with an excuse!"_

* * *

And so,the day was going great. After school,Rekka and Sango decided to sleep for the night at the Shirogane's (Sango uses the excuse of having a sleepover with great effect,much to Rin's shock) to talk about some important matters.

 _Rekka: (laying down in his bed,wearing his blue sleeping attire)"Is there anything you want to discuss?"_

 _Sango: (laying down beside Rekka's bed in her sleeping bag,wearing a pink-colored sleeping dress)"Yes,Rekka! Recently,there are strange Gaivolt reading randomly appearing all over Tekkou City,which then disappeared shortly. This is unlike the our Gaimetal hyperactivations"_

 _Rekka: "When this happened?"_

 _Sango: "Last week,but what's stranger is the readings appeared near Tekkou Lake. The combat team was send them to investigate,but not a single reaction was spotted."_

 _Rekka: "How about the others?"_

 _Sango: "Shiren and Izuna were still training abroad,so this leaves the job to Hayato and Kurama"_

 _Rekka: (gasps)"I should help with the survey,too! I really missed those guys!"_

 _Sango: "Sure,first thing in the morning.I think we should sleep now,'cuz it's getting late"_

* * *

The Next Day...

 ** _Bbzzzzz...Bbzzzzz...Bbzzzzz..._**

Rekka moaned,trying to reach the alarm clock beside him,but before he can have the chance to shut it off,Sango instinctively gets up,grab the clock,and throws it through the window,breaking it and waking the people below.

 _Rekka: "Dafaq was that,Sango!"_

 _Sango: (sheepishly scratching her head)"Sorry!"_

* * *

After getting a quick shower,and put on their usual clothes (Sango only wears her GCG uniform,and nothing else,unlike Rekka),the two teens head out to the Tekkou Shrine,which is not far from their school. The duo climb up the stairs and made it to the top. Workers can be seen using various excavating equipments to dig a large hole in the ground near Tekkou Lake,with the combat team,led by Captain Bana,are busy keeping an eye for any readings.

Two boys are overlooking the progress:One has an aquamarine hair,white polo shirt and brown pants,while the other has a wavy black hair,green shirt and black shorts. Both were not aware of the arrival of their redheaded ally behind them,and it won't be a matter of time before the newcomer will...

 _Rekka: "ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"_

Both boys jump in surprise and even bump into each other,as Rekka and even Sango laughing their asses out loud.

 _Rekka: (while still laughing)"I just can't believe what i saw in there!"_

 _Sango: (while still laughing)"Have you..."(laughing)"...seen their faces?"(laughing)"They're hilarious!"(laughing)_

 _Rekka: (immediately stops laughing,with a record scratch in the background)"Wait,since when do you agree to go along with this?"_

 _Sango: "I've long since have quirks"_

 _Rekka: "I thought only Hayato has one!"_

 _Sango: "Yeah!Nobody is perfect!"_

 _(beat)_

 _Rekka: "You're right!"_

And the two continues their laughing streak,while two boys took notice of the laughing teens. They pat the dust off their pants and walk to the teens,who are now recovering from their hysterical spree.

 _?: "Hey,what's the problem with you!?"_

 _?: "You better say..."(took a good look at Rekka)"Rekka?"_

 _Rekka: (gasping for air)"Took ya long enough,Hayato!"_

 _Sango: (dusting herself off)"It looks like the three amigos are back together"_

 _?: "Sango,stop it already!"_

 _Sango: "Kurama,still hot-tempered"_

 _Kurama: (sigh)"Rekka must have gotten into you! Cut it out!"_

 _Sango: (pouting at Kurama)"Fine!"(turned to Hayato)"How's the search?"_

 _Hayato: "I manage to pinpoint the point of origin of the Gaivolt readings,and yet to find something there"_

 _Kurama: "Furthermore,the dig was now 73 ft below us"(at Rekka)"Say,how's the day yesterday? I bet you done something"_

 _Rekka: (blushing)"What!? No! What are you thinking?"_

 _Sango: (blushing)"I'm sleeping at his house,but at a separate bed,and nothing malicious happened"_

 _Hayato: "If so,why are you blushing"_

 _Sango: (blushes redder)"I-i was just..."_

 _?: "Hayato! Kurama! We've found something!"_

 _?: "I'll report this to Captain"_

 _Rekka: "Hmmm...i wonder what's in there?"_

 _Kurama: "No clue. Let's go check it out!"_

* * *

 **There you have it!Leave a review or suggestions if you like!**

 **StephenAlexis,out!**


	4. Mission 3

**StephenAlexis here!**

 **Wow!Three chapter updates in one day?Sweet Moses!**

 **Guess that you have to tune in,because Rekka and his friend will find the most shocking discovery!**

 _ **Disclaimer:I don't own Gaist Crusher!**_

* * *

 **Mission 3:Shining!Shocking Discovery?**

Captain Bana was looking at the 82 ft hole near Tekkou Lake,when Rekka,Sango,Hayato and Kurama arrive to take a peek at the hole. How grateful the captain was to see an old friend returning on duty.

 _Cpt. Bana: (salutes Rekka and co.)"Rekka,everyone,you made it! It's just in time for the subterrain scanning"_

 _Rekka: (salutes Cpt. Bana)"Good to see you,too!"_

 _?: "Scanners are now ready,sir!"_

 _Cpt. Bana: "Then begin the search!"_

A small droid was deployed,activating its sensors to scan the interiors around the hole. The magenta-haired operator pull out her Gai-Phone,and turn on the radar linked to the droid. So far,according to the radar,nothing special were found after reaching 32 ft. This made the three boys extremely bored,thus Sango is able to upload some games into their devices for them to pass the time.

After several minutes of waiting for any sign of Gaivolt activity,a beep was heard from the girl's phone.

 _Sango: "We have a signal!It's at 67 ft.!"_

 _Rekka: (quickly paused the game)"Finally,the wait is over! I can't stand getting bored for too long!"_

 _Hayato: (in a very weird-sounding excited voice)"Yeah boooooyyyyy! Finally,let's get on with this,bitches!"(Hayato then pull out a long stare toward the readers)_

 _Rekka: (smacks Hayato on top of his head,then shakes his head out)"Hayato,stop that foul language...and stop breaking the fourth wall!"_

 _Random Worker: "What's with the kid?"_

 _Another Worker: "He finally lose it!"_

 _Kurama: "I think boredom can lose your mind if don't do something"_

 _Chief Worker: "Get the heck back to work,you ladies!"(mumbling)"Lousy extras"_

 _Kurama: (sigh)"Boys..."_

 _Sango: "Guys,enough already! We're going down there now!"_

 _Rekka: "Sorry,I got delayed with all of this crap!"_

* * *

A couple of minutes later,everything is now in set. The team,consist of Rekka,Hayato and Sango,are now onboard the All-Propose Vehicle,which GCG called Alice,and now preparing to drop into the hole. Kurama have to stay behind to stand on guard in case something bad happened.

 _Capt. Bana: "Inform me of anything you can find when you're down the hole"_

 _Sango: "I'll try if i can find anything,and just in case,Rekka and Hayato will come with me"_

 _Rekka: (checking the trace of Gaivolt from the hole with his Gai-Phone)"Guys,the energy readings gradually decreases by 0.21%!"(to Sango)"Sango,we have to go now!It's disappearing!"_

* * *

The operator guide the Alice as she fly it down the hole,descending down the dark abyss. With the Alice in autopilot,the group (and Kurama,via a comm link to the Alice) will have to pass the time by playing a multiplayer third-person-shooter game.

 _[After one deathmatch round]_

 _Hayato: "No fair! How come Sango get more kill streaks than any of us here?"_

 _Kurama: "Yeah,i only got 28 kills,Hayato got 36,and poor Rekka has only has 14 kill counts. What gives?"_

 _Rekka: (crying)"Stop killing me already and let me win!"_

 _Sango: (sighs)"Guess my marksmanship training pays off!"(smirks menacingly)"Who's ready for more?"_

 _Rekka,Hayato and Kurama: (sweatdropped)"Well,shit!"_

* * *

After several minutes of constant cursing,various complaints about kill streaks,and generally fighting off boredom,the Alice have stop at their destination.

 _Rekka: "Finally,we made it!"(pulled out his Gai-Phone to check the status)"The signal is at 34 degrees north"_

Sango turned the Alice around,and spots a relevantly large cave. It was nowhere bigger than a tall gate to a very large mansion,but small enough for humans to walk in it. The operator switches the Alice to 4WD Mode,and land safely near the cave,just as Kurama came in the comm link,asking for progress.

 _Kurama: "How's the progress in there,guys?"_

 _Hayato: "We have found a large cave leading to the origin of the strange Gaivolt energy"_

 _(A sound of a sliding door was heard,surprising the remaining two teens)_

 _Rekka: (from outside the Alice)"Hey,it's okay out here!"_

 _Sango: "Rekka,you should ask for our permission first before going out! You make us nervous!"_

 _Rekka: "Oh..."_

The three teens exits the vehicle,checking their Gai-Phone and making sure their GPS is intact,and taking out their flashlights before entering the mysterious cave.

The magenta-haired girl examine the interiors of the cave,and was amazed when she touches the left wall,it was very smooth,yet somehow a little sharp,like a Gaimetal. Rekka also noticed that the structure is emitting small amount of heat,as the cave eeriely glows red tail-lights. Strangely enough,Rekka doesn't feel a thing,unlike the others,who are now sweating vigorously.

 _Hayato: "Gosh,is it me,or isn't this place became very,very hot?"(wipes the sweat off his face with his towel)_

 _Sango: (wiping bullets of sweat off her face)"So hot..."(checking her Gai-Phone for any Gaivolt activity)"...just a little bit more..."_

 _Rekka: (looking back at his friends)"Looks like you're sweating can take off your shirt if you wanna"_

 _Hayato: "Rekka,we have a girl here!"(pointing at Sango,who is on the verge of taking off her uniform)_

 _Rekka: (sweat drops in shame)"Sorry!"_

 _Sango: (blushing)"I was planning not to!"_

 _Hayato: "Then good!"_

After a moment of general awkwardness,a warm red light shines through the end of the corridor,attracting the attention of the three teens. Rekka,Sango and Hayato follow the source,only to arrive at a large room.

The room has some strange symbols engraved in its walls and ceillings,most of which are vaguely similar Sumeria and Chinese alphabet. Sango took a photo of these symbols,hopefully this might help in the future.

While the operator is busy with her thing,Rekka and Hayato continues to explore the room. Surpringly enough,the room even has a library,full of books the two hardly recognized. Hayato decided to take some books for research,but suddenly,a hidden door has opened beside the shelves near Rekka,making the aquamarine-haired boy look quite puzzled. He then looked at Rekka,who was holding a red book with the "what?!" expression in his face.

 _Rekka: "I didn't do it!"_

 _Hayato: "What did you do,this time?"_

 _Rekka: "I was picking some books to take back to HQ,but i found this book"(held up a red book,with the symbol of a flaming wolf)_

 _Hayato: "Maybe that book must have triggered this door to open"(pointing to the hidden room)"Wonder what's inside it?"_

Being a curious boy he is,Rekka run off to the room,despite Hayato's warning. Suddenly,upon enter the dark room,the door closes behind him. Panicking,he tried to push the door out,despite the darkness of the room,but to no avail,but he can hear his comrades' voices.

 _Sango: (from behind the door;in a worried voice)"Rekka,are you okay?"(in an argry voice)"What the freaking heck did you do!?"_

 _Rekka: (panicked)"I-i-i didn't do anything,i swear!"_

 _Sango: "You should have told us about this!I could have worry about you!"_

 _Hayato: (from behind the door;to Sango)"Hey hey!Calm down,would you?!"(to Rekka)"Sango never really act like this before!"_

 _Rekka: "Yeah,and i kinda noticed that right now!"_

 _Hayato: (to Sango,while struggling to calm her down)"Hey,easy there!"(to Rekka)"Do you it's from stress?"_

 _Rekka: "Maybe,but close. Being an operator can be stressful,not to mention VERY nerve-wrecking"_

 _Sango: "Sorry for the outburst! Did you see anything?"_

 _Rekka: "Have you ever really realize what is this place!?"_

 _Sango: "It's dark?"_

 _Rekka: "Exactly,Miss Captain Obvious!"_

The room suddenly lit around the redhead with a huge flash,prompting Rekka to cover his eyes. After several seconds,the light disappeared,allowing Rekka to get a glimpse of the newly-lit room.

Its surrounding walls are covered in red-colored Gaimetal crystals,giving the room its fiery atmostsphere. Strange red lines all covered the floor,leading directly to the center,where Rekka saw something that caught his attention.

A large red Gaimetal floating in the center,about the size of a compact nuclear missile,probably large enough to activate a very large Gaist,if not larger that the "ultimate Gaist",the Perfect Chaos. In it has engraved scriptures of unknown language,all swirling around the Gaimetal until it stops at the small blank octagon-shaped plate.

Rekka really wished he could capture this great archelogical find,but his Gai-Phone were affected by the constant energy emitting from it,producing constant static.

 _Rekka: "Guys,i hope you were here,'cuz i found something big!"_

 _Sango: (from behind the door)"Huh? Really!? What's in there?"_

 _Rekka: "It looks like a giant ass Gaimetal,not bigger that the Chaos Gaimetal"_

 _Hayato: (from behind the door)"Have you get a photo of it?"_

 _Rekka: "No,my Phone gets the static!"_

 _Sango: "Don't worry,we'll get that door busted! Hayato will be back with some explosives!"_

 _Rekka: "Sango,wait...!"_

Rekka tries to persuade her NOT to,as explosives in a cave could here danger,but before he could finish his sentence,the Gaimetal starts to shine again,this time blinking stendily,as if it was a beating heart.

Rekka then took notice of this when suddenly his right hand seems to be acting oddly,twitching and twisting by itself,as the pain reaches his forearm. The boy struggles to suppress the pain,but his hand seems to be pointing toward the Gaimetal before resting back to normal,and it was blinking much brighter and more faster than before. Carefully approaches the Gaimetal,Rekka begin to notice something wrong. The octagon plate seem to be glowing dimmer by minute.

Meanwhile,Hayato have just came back with a bag of small explosives,ready to save their friend.

 _Sango: "Hang on in there,Rekka!"_

Rekka begin to wonder why the Gaimetal has been act like that ever since he entered the room. A small piece of crystal fell and land on his head. The redhead then pick up the slab and gasped,as he held his head up and saw a small crack in the Gaimetal.

 _The Gaimetal is breaking apart!_

He have to act fast and keep the Gaimetal from breaking. Finally,an idea popped at the back of his head.'This will save the Gaimetal',he proudly thought.

But before he could do his thing...

 ** _Boooooooooooooommmmm!_**

 _Rekka: "What the fucking heck!?"_

Suddenly,an explosion blasts him from behind,hurling Rekka toward the Gaimetal and landing head first on the large slab of mineral.

 _Sango: (scolding)"Hayato,don't ever use that explosive again! Did you hear me,mister?"_

 _Hayato: (shrugging like it's no big deal)"Why not?! At least we able to open that goddamn door"_

Rekka,once again in pain due to the blood in the head,tries to stand up,so he hold on to something just as his friends came over to him. The magenta-haired operator was sobbing her eyes out,just like that time when everyone thought he died after he was grabbed by a dying Banishing Zeus and disappeared in a volcano,only to emerged perfectly fine. Hayato,on the other hand,was glad his friend is safe,albeit some injuries. Rekka smiled,knowing everything is fine now,until...

The Gaimetal light up intensely,releasing a burst of energy that separates Rekka from his comrades. Rekka was about to run toward the two,but he felt his hand were stuck like glue. He look back,and could only gasps in horror as his right hand went stuck at the octagon plate,and for some reason,his hand was stuck like glue,before another burst of energy flings him to the ground. The last thing he could see is that Sango went to him,crying and holding his body,before everything around him went black.

* * *

 **One more chapter,and i'm done for the day!**

 **So what do you think of this chapter?PM me,or you can review if you have any suggestion!**

 **StephenAlexis,out!**


	5. Mission 4

**Last chapter for today,since i posted two chapter already!**

 **Enjoy my treat,and don't forget to make suggestions!**

 _ **Disclaimer:I don't own Gaist Crusher!**_

* * *

 **Mission 4:Recovery!A Fiery New Friend**

Rekka couldn't move his body,nor even open his eyes,but from how he feels,he was floating in a very hot void of emptiness.

 _Wait...very hot place!?_

Rekka lit his eyes in horror,and screaming in sheer fright as he was floating in the flaming landscape,but he was surprised that all that heat doesn't hurt him,yet somehow,he has no idea how he got in this bizarre place.

A memory went bouncing from the back of his head. 'Oh,i remember!',the redhead sourly thought as he finally remembered the events involving a last thing he remembered is that some guy used explosives to blow the stone door open,sending him flying toward the Gaimetal and touched it,before he blacked out.

 _?: "HEY!"_

Rekka was took by surprise as the unknown voice echoes in his ears,interupting his flashback. The boy look around the vast fiery void,but he saw him,the void,and a gigantic head of a wolf-like Gaist...

 _Rekka: "Wait,Gigantic wolf-like Gaist?"_

Oops,i have spoke too soon!

Rekka turn his head to see a head of a Gaist,and was shocked to caught sight of this. It looks like the head of Flame Fenrir,his first Gaimetal,only that it looks different than the original. For example,the ears wasn't jagged anymore,but instead,it was shaped like a "C",with the innerside has a glowing blue line,and has a spike pointing diagonally from the front,like a wolf's ear. What the boy found interesting is that is has green eyes,similar to Bakuen Fenrion's leaf green and unlike Flame Fenrir's blue,and these glowing eyes are now locked onto Rekka.

 _Rekka: "Um...hello?"_

 _?: "Yes,Rekka!"_

Apparently,he gasps at the fact that this thing knows his name. He don't know if this Gaist is stalker or a shadow,but still,he'll try if it can understand him. After all,it's just a dream,right?

 _?: "Feel free to speak out! Don't worry,i will NOT eat you,because you are in your own subconsciousness"_

 _Rekka: "Whoa there! So i am inside my own head!?"_

 _?: "Yes!"_

 _Rekka: "Please tell me if i am sleeping,because i was dreaming right now!"_

 _?: "No,Rekka,you are not dreaming"_

Upon hearing those words,the redhead grabs his head,hoping to shake off this horrible nightmare. Okay,not so horrible than the one little flying incident with the certain ninja...

 _Kurama: (offscreen)"HEY!"_

Okay,back to the story! The Gaist looks really worried about the boy,thinking he was losing his mind. 'Perhaps i could do something to soothe him',the wolf Gaist thought as it floats closer and closer to Rekka,hoping the boy will calm down somehow.

The tip of the wolf's nose touches the boy's chest,quickly tickling him,making the Gaist enjoying the sight. Rekka,on the other hand...

 _Rekka: "Hey..."(laughing)"Stop it!"(laughing)"That really..."(laughing)"hits my spot!"(laughing)_

 _?: (still tickling Rekka)"So this is what you humans called laughter. I never thought you were that ticklish"_

 _Rekka: (still laughing)"You think!?"_

Finally getting enough attention,the wolf Gaist floats away a bit for the red-haired teen to recover. After a bit,Rekka finally smiles as he struggles to stand up (despite floating in an unknown place) and balance himself.

 _?: (sweatdrop)"I am so sorry for scaring you,as i was awakened recently,but let's forget about that for the both of us"_

 _Rekka: "I'm sorry,too!Are you alone?"_

 _?: (beat)"Well,i used to have friends,10 to be precise,but something happened that separates me from the others,as well from my twin sister"_

 _Rekka: "Poor you,and did i awaken you?"_

 _?: "Yes,and because of that,my mind,body and soul are now yours to command!"_

Hearing those exact words rattled Rekka enough for him to ask what it means,but the Gaist is now gradually disappearing,leaving the redhead with not enough time to ask him.

 _?: "My time here is almost done,but before i disappear,can you do me a favor?"_

 _Rekka: "What is it?"_

 _?: "Find the other 10! You and your chosen partner will open the door to the future of your kind!"_

 _Rekka: "I don't understand this! Is there an answer?"_

 _?: "Fret not,Rekka! You'll find those answer yourself!And don't you worry abour me,we'll meet again soon,as this is not our last!"_

 _Rekka: "I'll promise i will do it!"_

 _?: "So there is this one last question that you would like to ask me?"_

 _Rekka: "Is there anything i would like to call you?"_

 _?: "I am the first,the blazing wolf of the flames,Exceed Fenrir!"_

With that,everything around him explodes in a blinding flash of light,still echoing the last words his new friend has said,as he starts seeing various flashes of events he couldn't recognize before he once again passes out.

 _"Exceed Fenrir"_

* * *

 _"Hey Rekka! You okay?"_ ,a new voice rings in his ears,unlike the Gaist who was talking to him earlier.

It was Hayato,and he was flying the Alice back to the surface,carrying the Gaimetal that they have salvaged onboard,while Sango have to sleep in the seats in front of the ones where he was laying. He felt bad for the poor girl,for making her worry so much. She treats him more than an ally and a friend,but she also treats him like a brother of sort to her,like she never have one. But seeing her crying terribly jabs him through the heart,wanting to soothe her overwhelming pain,both emotionally and mentally.

 _Rekka: "Yeah,but how long am i out?"_

 _Hayato: "Well,about 12 minutes ago"_

 _Rekka: "Can you tell me what happen after you pulled that stupid stunt?"(mumbling)"Please don't do it again!"_

 _Hayato: (sighs)"I'm terribly sorry for blowing that stone door with explosives,but i never thought the blast ended up flinging you to the Gaimetal and knock you out. Sango was sobbing her heart out because she thought you might have died,and it's all my fault"_

 _Rekka: "Nobody's perfect,Hayato!It wasn't your fault,and it should be my fault! I went into that room and that incident happened!"_

 _Hayato: "I see that you have changed enough. The last time i saw you,you are pretty immature,but now,you've matured enough to be considered a man"_

 _Rekka: "You too,have changed as well. You are forgiven,but i'm sure our commander will go 'Huh!?' when he sees our newest discovery"_

 _Hayato: "Rekka,i know this weird to ask you this,but is there anything happened to you while you were out?"_

 _Rekka: (beat)"Nothing much,only some dream of me talking down some Gaist"_

 _Hayato: (beat)_

 _Rekka: "What?"_

 _Hayato: "That's weirdness for one day,Rekka!"_

Rekka decides to sleep a bit,trying to forget about the worries he received from his friends,yet he doesn't noticed the glowing red burn mark on the back of his right hand,the ones he got from touching the Gaimetal,which disappeared as soon as it appears.

* * *

 **That's the last of my first "three chapters posted in one day" stunt!**

 **Hope this will be enjoyed!**

 **StephenAlexis,out!**


	6. Mission 5

**StephenAlexis is here!**

 **This is it! The first battle is coming up,but in the meantime,it is all i can offer!**

 _ **Disclaimer:I don't own Gaist Crusher!**_

* * *

 **Mission 5:Welcome!Returning to GCG**

Normally,people usually dreams about the things they like,while some are dreaming about the person they have met.

Rekka's is entirely different. Most of the time,he usually dreams about food,mostly his family's special bento,while on occassions,he was dreaming about his possible first date(s) with Sango (which never happened,thank to his friend's stupidity and/or his family's unusual quirks)

But ever since his first fateful meeting with Exceed Fenrir in his subconscious,he begins to dream something else. He begin to seeing several unrecognizable images,the ones he remembered at his own subconscious,making it hard for him to concentrate at sleep,and for some reason,he recognized one of the images.

It was the one showing a red-haired boy playing in the swings with a red-headed girl,smiling at him,yet the boy haven't remembered meeting a girl like her.

Suddenly,he found himself inside the image,which was now look lively as if it was real. The place looks similar to the Tekkou Park,which was near Tekkou Shirine,as the two kids are running around the park,playing at the slides and such.

While the girl is out getting some flowers from the Tekkou Shirine,Rekka approached the boy,and tries to touch him,but since he was in a dream,his hand just went through,seemingly unaffecting the boy. He then take a closer look and he gasped at the boy,even though he can't even hear it.

He was actually looking at his younger self.

The boy,aged 4,wears a red t-shirt and blue shorts. He has a shorter scarlet mohawk hair,with red hair at the sides.

The red-haired girl came back for the younger Rekka,with flowers in her hand,and starts called him. Younger Rekka take heed of the call and runs off to the have heard much of the girl's call,but he somehow able to remember what she said,only that he is unable to believe the part of what she actually said:

 _"Brother..."_

* * *

Rekka shot open his eyes,waking him from the surreal dream that he experienced.

 _Rekka: "Note to self:'Never speak of those two dreams,unless it's necessary!' Man,that was weird!"_

The boy looked around as he was in a somewhat familiar room. He was in the Medical Room,and better yet,he was now back at the Garrison,safe and sound. It's been two years since Rekka joined the Gaist Crusher Garrison,and he felt an nostalgic memory of the place is coming back to him.

All the times he spend together with his friends and allies,the times when things went downpour on them,even the times where everyone is helping each other when one is having troubles. Rekka smiled as he remembered all of their adventures,battling Gaists,meeting with old and new allies,and even saved the world twice.

The door suddenly slides open,entering yet one of his few friends,who is now carrying a dozen boxes of his family's bento lunches.

 _?: "Oh,Rekka!You're awake! Your family are worried sick about you,so i brought something to eat"_

 _Rekka: (while eating his bento)"Why thank you,Hisui! Long time no see!"_

The last time he saw the medic,she was in Medical Room,still examining some new antidotes for severe injuries inflicted after using the Gaist Gear's Extreme ,she is wearing a blue dress under the white lab coat,fittingly made her look like a true doctor,as her appearance was further enphasized by her well-developed body. _'Kurama must be starting to hit on her now'_ ,he sneeringly thought as he stares directly at her ample chest,only to get a head chop from the doctor.

 _Hisui: (sternly stares at Rekka)"Just because i look like this doesn't mean Kurama starts to ask me out! You better behave,young man!"_

 _Rekka: (silently)"Crap! How did she knows what i was thinking!?"(in a normal,yet teasing tone)"So...you don't like him?"_

 _Hisui: (blushing)"I...Um...What are you saying,Rekka!?"_

 _Rekka: (smiling teasingly)"So you admit it!"_

 _Hisui: (blushes even more)"What!?Stop that! I didn't say that!"_

A teddy bear flies into the room,much to the shock of the two teens. It crashes into the wall closest to Rekka's bed,creating a small bear-shaped hole in it,but surprisingly,the bear was miraculously fine as it tries to stands up and ignore the intense headache,albeit the red big crystal on its head.

The bear however is no ordinary teddy bear:his name is Mike Mercury,or Maikuma for short,and it originally served the God Gaists as their translator. Unfortunately,after the God Gaists departs following the defeat of Perfect Chaos,Maikuma ended up stuck on Earth,much to his despair.

Fortunately,as the days goes by,the small bear-like Gaist grows to love his new home,and even become GCG's go-to translator and Kurama's wingman,much to his dismay. Right now,Maikuma winces as he still recovers from his injuries when Kurama steps in,looking angry at the bear.

 _Maikuma: "Wah,please forgive me!"(turns to Rekka;in a happy tone)"Oh hello,Rekka! Welcome back!"(turns back to Kurama;crying)"Help me!"_

 _Kurama: (looking pretty pissed)"Maikuma,what did i told you about playing with my smokebombs?"(grabs the bear-like Gaist)"I'd told you NOT TO TOUCH IT!"_

 _Rekka: "Hey,take it easy! Don't go Mr. Angry Face on him! You literally scare him to death!"_

 _Kurama: "Come on Rekka,he's a Gaist for goodness sake!"(turns to Maikuma,who passed out)"On second thought,i should stop screaming!"_

 _Rekka: (sighs in relief)"Good!"_

 _Kurama: "So i see that you were fine"_

 _Rekka: "Yeah!"_

 _Hisui: "It's also strange,too! You were still injured when we put you in the scan,but the next time i try it again,you are perfectly fine"_

 _Kurama: "So what are you,Wolverine?"_

 _Rekka: "No,Kurama!"_

 _Hisui: "Since you're better now,you'll be released shortly. It's a good thing,since Volcan wants to talk with you about that Gaimetal or something,so you better relax"_

 _Rekka: "What about Sango?"_

 _Hisui: "She's asleep,but i ensures her that you're okay! Boy,you really make her worried"_

* * *

After a while,Rekka was out of the Medical Room,meaning that Rekka can go to the Head Office and talk to the Commander,but as he explores the building,he noticed that the Garrison have made a few rooms are basically updated to accommodate the needs of each personnel. Also,the lounge is now much bigger,enough to hold a small party or meeting. The Garrison also puts some additions,such as the Weaponry Department Room,where weapons are being experimented,hoping to upgrade the Combat Team's arsenal;the Gaimetal Research Lab,where newly discovered Gaimetals were studied and kept for future use;and a large swimming pool.

As he takes the elevator to the Head Office,he can't help but think of the changes he had missed,especially the others,thou this doesn't lose his faith in his allies,not one exits the elevator,and finally made it in front of the Head Office. He really have so much to catch on now that he's back in action.

 _?: "Please enter the room,Rekka!"_

The red-haired teen snaps back to reality,putting aside his problems,and entered the Head Office. As usual,the office is dark,but he is still aware that the commander is still in this pitch-black room.

 _?: (sitting in his chair,with his back facing toward Rekka)"Welcome back,Rekka Shirogane!It's been a long time"_

 _Rekka: "Yeah,more like two years,and things really do changed"_

 _?: "I'm glad to have you back!"_

 _Rekka: "Geez,thanks a lot,Commander Volcan!"_

Upon hearing those words,the redhead could only smile as the commander faced him with a grin and a thumbs up. Volcan Rock was once a Gaist Crusher like him,but he doesn't lose much of his touch. The commander then gives Rekka a bear a few seconds,he let go of the hug,allowing Rekka to get some air.

 _Volcan: "Go to the Command Room,and take your day off there! Your duty will begin as soon as a Gaist is detected"_

 _Rekka: "Sir,Yes sir!"_

 _Volcan: "See 'ya later!"_

The redhead exits the room,screaming happily as he rushes to the Command Room with such vigor.

* * *

 _Rekka: "AAUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHH!"_

Once arrived,he's surprised to see that the room has been changed as well. The room now has a central command platform,with stairs on both sides leading to the lower floor where the operators and the other personnels work. Its system has also been upgraded,as interactive holograms has been implemented.

 _?: (in a bossy voice)"Rekka! Finally,you have showed up!"_

 _Rekka: (beat)"Kohaku?"_

Rekka turned to the owner of the child-like voice,who greeted him with her hands on her hips and a displeasing frown on her. Hayato arrived in the room and could only facepalm at her younger sister's act as she goes back to the lower floor and starts working on the upgrades. Kohaku Kongoji was one of the three operators of the Garrison,and definitely,the youngest. Like Sango,she usually in charge of the statistics and the Dosmea Files,and like her brother,she uses the Kongoji Birdman style of martial arts.

When Rekka last saw her,she was making some new addition to the Files based on some files encrypted in the Summon Bracelet left by Cypher during their first encounter with him. Now,the young operator is at least few feet taller,arguably a little shorter than Sango,and appears to have matured much in appearance despite the age,yet she retained her overall cuteness.

Kohaku was finished making last minute adjustments in the Command Room's system software when Rekka approaches the 14-year-old pre-teen,looking quite puzzled.

 _Rekka: "What are those system upgrades for?"_

 _Kohaku: "Oh,this? This is for extra security measures,usually for the Gaimetal Research Lab. Just in case,i have upgraded Sango's Rabbi,so the robot can sound the alarm when something bad happened"_

 _Rekka: (still puzzled)"I see,but where did you get the necessary programs needed?"_

 _Kohaku: (in a somewhat pissed-off tone)"Some hacker give this to me online,and it's the same one who hacked into our security firewalls. Do you know who does that?"_

 _Rekka: "Um...Doesn't ring a bell"_

Sango has entered,and she is just as surprised as Rekka when she took one look at the newly-remodeled Command Room,but she was even more so when she saw Rekka extremely fine.

She rushes to the redhead and gives him a hug,sobbing as she does that.

Sango: (still sobbing)"Rekka,you idiot! You make us worried!"

 _Rekka: (blushes)"Well,i didn't think that thou. I see that you are fine"_

 _Sango: (intensely blushes;in an offended tone)"Of course i'm okay,just a few bumps and scratches"_

 _Rekka: (now struggles break free of Sango's grasps,still blushing)"Um,Sango,would you mind if you let go,'cuz this is getting awkward"_

 _Kohaku: "Yeah,since when did you do that?"_

Hearing the brown-haired girl's question,the two teens let go of each other,looking quite uncomfortable. Kohaku couldn't even keep herself from smiling at her fellow grinned,secretly indulged every moment the two had and recorded the whole thing.

 _Rekka: (to Hayato)"Did you catch the whole thing!?"_

 _Hayato: (hides the Gai-Phone behind his back)"No"_

 _Kohaku: (rolling her eyes in disbelief)"More like a yes!"_

 _Sango: (looking pissed off)"You fucking liar!"(starts running after the aqua-haired teen)_

 _Rekka: "Give me that!"(starts running after the aqua-haired teen)_

 _Hayato: "Note to self: NEVER take any embarassing videos..."_

 _Sango: "Embarassing videos,my ass!_

A chaos ensues,as Hayato runs for his very life,with the angry teens behind him. The disaster died down when...

 ** _Beeeeeppp! Beeeeeppp! Beeeeeppp!_**

The teens stop to look at the main screen,and gasps at the two words that could mean their new adventures was about to start.

 _Gaist Alert!_

 _A Gaist has been detected!_


	7. Mission 6

**Welcome back to Gaist Crusher Nexus Mission!The prelude to the first big fight here!**

 _ **Disclaimer:I don't own Gaist Crusher!**_

* * *

 **Mission 6:Ready!The Fiery Gaist Crusher Returns**

 _Gaist Alert!_

 _A Gaist has been detected!_

Almost instantly,the two operators went into position on the middle row of the lower floor,as the systems comes alive. The two teen stand in awe as blue lines appeared around the entire Command Room,turning on the rest of the equipment.

Hisui quickly enters the room and joins the two girls,followed by Maikuma,who have recovered from his injury,and now sitting on the top of Hisui's desk. Two other GCG personnels rushed in the room,looking quite prepared. Rekka quickly took a look at the newcomers.

It was the Mechanical Team,consisting of only two of the most trusted experts in the Garrison. The first was Magnus,a veteran scientist and inventor who is in charge of the research regarding Gaimetals,and he's now the head of the Gaimetal Research Department.

Helping him is his partner and protegé,Jinta. Despite his very young age,he really has the brains enough to solve even the most difficult puzzle,which also helps a lot in making various tests on the Gaimetals the Garrison recovered so far.

The newly-installed system has just finished analyzing the activated Gaimetal's status,showing the results on-screen.

 _Jinta: "The location is Tekkou City,Zone 50"_

 _Kohaku: "Stimulus Strength: 23 gs! Gaivolt is now at 342,014 Gaivolts!"_

 _Hisui: "Activation Distance is at 45 ft.,accelerating at 128 kph.!"_

Rekka suddenly shivers at the mention of the location. Nickel was still at the mall,buying some stuff,and he starts to worry for him,so he send him a message,hoping this will warn him in time.

* * *

Somewhere,in Zone 50,which was the central plaza of the city,Nickel was just finished buying his meterials for his first group assignment with Rekka and Sango. He was lucky that his best friend was paired with him,but suddenly died down when the teacher assigned Sango to his group as well,since she was only in the school to keep an eye on Rekka.

The first time he saw the magenta-haired girl was when he came to the Tekkou Shrine to meet up with redhead,but he instead saw his friend. His best friend. With the girl sitting beside him. But somehow,thanks to their first group chat together,he sees the girl as a friend,like Rekka,yet he starts teasing the two into dating.

Nickel sits down on the bench,took out a can of soda,and starts drinking it in one fell swoop. He check his phone,and it seems that the red-haired boy had send him a message. He spit out his drink upon reading the message:

 _"To:Nitta Ken_

 _Get out of there,Nickel! A Gaist is coming out there!"_

Just then,the ground suddenly shook,alerting nearby citizens to run and get to safety. A beam of hot red light shoots from the floor a mere few meters from Nickel,sending off massive heatwaves that instantly breaks all the glass surrounding it. The boy shudders as he starts to run out of the mall with his valuable items,just as the light subdues and a large metallic hand emerged from the hole.

* * *

Volcan enters and went to the central platform of the Command Room,looking at the progress of the situation. A young woman walks in,holding her Gai-Phone as she starts to analyze the mysterious Gaist that just appeared and wreck havoc in the mall. She was wearing a white and longer variation of the GCG uniforms the operators are wearing.

The pint-sized operator begin to make clear adjustments so that everyone gets a better view of the Gaist. After a few minutes,the image became clear as a huge behemoth came into view.

It has the appearance that appears to be like a cross between a gorilla and a wolf,although it looks more like a giant red-and -black wolf. Its front legs has braces that covered its paws,strangely glowing red underneath. The back has two huge jet vents,which gives the Gaist a big boost of speed. Its tail were shaped like a giant katana,capable of slicing through building in a single swing. What the GCG finds very interesting is that its wolf-like head has "fur" protruding from the sides,and has a pair of menacing yellow eyes.

An image of the Gaist appeared over a bunch of colored tiles,ready for the system to prepare its scanning procedure.

 _Kohaku: "Scanning the Dosmea Files!"_

The scan starts as the tiles moves around,trying to match the image beneath it. The Dosmea Files,created by the late Professor Dosmea,was use to identify any Gaist that the Garrison spotted,as it contains the data of over more than 100 Gaists.

The scan has stopped,with the blue tile analyzing over the image,as the results instantly shows in the screen.

 _Match Detected!_

 _Gaist Name: Blaze Marduk_

 _Species: Wolf_

 _Attribute Type: Fire/Blade_

 _Attribute Weakness: Wind/Lance_

 _Volcan: "A Blaze Marduk!?"_

 _Sango: "That's a Category 5 Gaist!"_

 _Rekka: (puzzled)"Um...What's a Category 5 Gaist?"_

 _?: (enters the lower floor)"Allow me to explain that info"_

 _Rekka: "Professor Luminella!"_

 _Luminella: "As you can see,Rekka,i found out recently that Dosmea had categorized the Gaist data in the Dosmea Files by its five categories"_

 _Hayato: "I see that the Gaist is one of those categories,but what's about them?"_

 _Luminella: "There are five categories. Category 1 is the "Old Generation",where Flame Fenrir and Tekkou Ryujin belong to. Category 2 is the "New Generation",in which Ayakashi Nine-Tail and Eternal Odin are fitted in. Category 3 is called "Legendary".The Yamato Gaists and the Legend Gaists are found in this category. Category 4 is known as "Interstellar",for it fits theme of the category for the Great Dragon Gaists and the God Gaists. Lastly,the Category 5,also called as the "Hyper Category",where the Perfect Chaos is sorted"_

 _Rekka: "Don't you tell me this Gaist is even stronger than Banishing Zeus!"_

A video feed goes online,showing the Blaze Marduk trashing its way out of the mall and starts wrecking everything in its path,apparently chasing a particular citizen with shopping bags on both paled as he sees it was Nickel,looking almost tired.

 _Hisui: "Citizen spotted!"(double take at the screen)"Ehhhh!?Nickel!?"_

 _Kohaku: "Why the flying fuck is he doing there?!"_

 _(Rekka,Hayato and Sango then facepalm at such idiocy the boy have gotten into)_

 _Kohaku: "Sending out the Combat Team!"_

 _Sango: "They're on standby!"_

* * *

At Zone 53,Captain Bana and his team were on stand by,waiting for a moment to save the poor boy. After several minutes,the boy shows up runs from the corner,still holding his merchandise,as the Gaist gives chase right behind him. The squad went into action,distracting the Blaze Marduk with their firearms as Bana dives in and grab the boy in time.

 _Bana: "Hey kid! What do you doing in the times like this?!"_

 _Nickel: (looking EXTREMELY pissed after making sure his purchased items doesn't get damaged)"You better be careful what you said there,mister! If you break my materials,i will fuckin' kill you!"_

* * *

 _Rekka: "Phew! Thank god he's alright!"_

 _Kohaku: "Seriously? Everything is in chaos,and he has the time to go shopping!?"_

 _Sango: "That's for the group assignment"_

 _Maikuma: "It's a dangerous situation out there,but then again,it's human instinct!"(pause,then added in a very shameful tone)"Or human stupidity"_

 _Hayato: (to Volcan)"We wish for your permission to deploy to the field,sir!"_

 _Rekka: "We have to go there,sir! My friend is in danger"_

 _Volcan: "Grab your Gaimetals,lads! You're permitted to crush some Gaist!Bring Kurama with you!"_

 _Rekka and Hayato: "Sir,yes sir!"_

With that,the two boys quickly exits the room,preparing for their big battle. Just as they left,Maikuma suddenly vibrates, enough to make Kohaku noticed something odd just one look on the bear.

 _Kohaku: "Hey,something wrong?"_

 _Maikuma: (stammering)"What!?No I didn't!"_

 _(Kohaku just frowns,and gives the bear one of her death glares)_

 _Maikuma: (scared)"Okay,okay,i'll tell you what's up! Did Sango said anything about that Gaimetal Rekka found?"_

 _Kohaku: "What do you mean?"_

 _Maikuma: "That Gaimetal is giving off a strong wave of Gaivolt that seems to change at random,and it's not just that,it seems that it has the same frequency as Rekka's natural Gaiwave frequency"_

 _Kohaku: (gulped)"Now what kind of disaster did Rekka got himself into?!"_

* * *

 _Kurama was already in the Launch Station when the redhead and his golden friend arrives,holding a small suitcase._

 _Kurama: (sighs)"Like old times?"_

 _Hayato: "Yep,just in time to show off my new technique!"_

 _Rekka: (grinning)"You guys are so eager to crush that new Gaist,but i'll beat you to it!"_

 _Hayato and Kurama: (both)"Bring it on!"_

The three boys opened the suitcase,revealing three familiar-looking gemstones;one red,one green,and one yellow.

The Bakuen Fenrion,the raging wolf of the flames,currently used by Rekka.

The Storm Garudia,the slashing bird of the sky,currently used by Hayato.

The Geo Orogiager,the roaming serpents of the desert,currently used by Kurama.

The three boys each pick up a Gaimetal,feeling quite confident that they can beat down any Gaist,despite the fact that this particular Gaist is quite more stronger than any other Gaist. Rekka sighs as he was about to pick the red Gaimetal,when several flashes of the images earlier that day seems to have bothering him. The red-haired boy ignored the flashes and pick the gemstone from the case,instantly stopping the flashes.

 _Rekka: (holding his red Gaimetal on his right hand,and his Gai-Phone on the other hand)"You guys are ready for this? It's been two years since we did this!"_

 _Hayato: (holding his red Gaimetal on his right hand,and his Gai-Phone on the other hand)"Yeah,just like we used to do!"_

 _Kurama: (holding his red Gaimetal on his right hand,and his Gai-Phone on the other hand)"Come on,you two! Let's do it already!"_

* * *

 _Rekka: (held up his Bakuen Fenrion Gaimetal in the air)"Flame on,fiery wolf of the inferno!"(clamps the Gametal onto the Gai-Phone)"Bakuen Fenrion,Gaist On!"_

 _Hayato: (held the Storm Garudia Gaimetal on the side of his head)"Gale on,slashing bird of the wind!"(clamps the Gaimetal onto the Gai-Phone)"Storm Garudia,Gaist On!"_

 _Kurama: (spins the Gai-Phone in one finger,before holding it in a stance)"Wild on,roaming serpents of the desert!"(clamps the Gaimetal onto the Ga-Phone)"Geo Orojiager,Gaist On!"_

Instantly,crystals sprout from the Gaimetals as it spreads through their arm and all over their bodies,encasing them completely. The crystals then shatters,revealing the boys in their Gaist Gear.

Rekka's Gaist Gear is colored red and gold (and green for the eyes in the armor),has two blades on the back,blade fins for his forearms and legs,and has Bakuen Fenrion's ears as the headgear.

Hayato's is colored white and gold (and red for the eyes in the armor),has a pair of wings connected on the belt buckle,and has parts of the bird-like Gaist's head as the headgear.

Kurama's is colored dull green and gold (and red for the eyes in the armor),has circular shoulder guards in the armor, arm guards with a large blade that rides to the elbow,and has the circular headgear similar to that of a ninja.

The three Gaist Crusher rode off to their target in their Air Driver,preparing themselves for one heck of a battle.

 _Rekka: (clenching his fists)"Yes,just like old times,let's go crush some Gaist!"_


	8. Mission 7

**Sorry for the wait! StephenAlexis is back!**

 **Start from this chapter,there will be an companion chapter for this. It's on my new fanfic: _Gaist Crusher Nexus Pedia_!**

 **The rest of the details will be explained on the _Nexus Pedia_ ,but without further ado,here's Chapter 7!**

 _ **Disclaimer:I don't own Gaist Crusher!**_

* * *

 **Mission 7:Awakening!Unleash the Fenrir**

It takes no less than a couple of minutes to get to Zone 53,but for some reason, half of the city appears to be wrecked in the chaos by the Blaze Marduk,causes spontaneous fire and smoke all over the place. Finally,the trio arrived at the spot,keeping their guard up in case anything happens. Nickel,Captain Bana and his troops approach the Crusher,looking like they were out of a huge stampede,san for Nickel's shopping bags.

 _Kurama: "Captain Bana,is the area evacuated?"_

 _Cpt. Bana: "Barely. Most of the people in the area are injured,but alive and well. However,there's this kid"(pointing at Nickel,who was being scolded by Rekka)_

 _Hayato: "Surprisingly for a young friend of Rekka,he sure has a lot of energy"_

 _Cpt. Bana: "Do you really think he's a perfect candidate as the new member of the GCG?"_

 _Hayato: "Probably more like a yes"_

 _Kurama: "Say,where the Gaist now?"_

 _Cpt. Bana: "We managed to weaken it enough for us to escape. But i bet it's angry right now!"_

 _Kurama: "No biggie"_

While the Captain is giving some details about the Gaist,Rekka is still scolding the poor boy for getting into an even bigger trouble.

 _Rekka: "What the flying fuck did you just do?"_

 _Nickel: "Dunno,but it somehow came out of the ground and had me in its crosshair!"_

 _Rekka: "Did you get my message?"_

 _Nickel: "Yep,but i've opened it a little too late. I can't just open it while i was in an intense shopping spree!"_

 _Rekka: (looks at the shopping bags)"Are those are for our group assignment?"_

 _Nickel: "Of course it is! We still need to come up with something..."_

His voice trailed off as a large force field covered the entire Zone,meaning that the Gaist is not going anywhere. Just then,the Blaze Marduk appeared in front of them,looking very pissed off.

 _Rekka: "Um,Nickel? I'll give you a headstart"_

 _Nickel: "About what?!"_

 _Rekka: "RUN!"_

Cpt. Bana managed to grabbed Nickel (and his shopping bags) and escapes just as the Gaist quickly attacks with its front paws,only to be blocked by the combined efforts of the three Gaist Crushers. The force of the attack was surprisingly strong,creating a small crater,and even Kurama is undoubtly noticed this.

 _Kurama: (still blocking the Blaze Marduk's paws)"Whoa! This Gaist really packs a punch! No wonder it was called Category 5 Gaist!"_

 _Rekka: (still blocking the Blaze Marduk's paws;in a matter-of-fact voice)"You think?!"_

The boys then dodge the Gaist's sweeping strike,but barely able to dodge its follow-up strike,sending all three of them crashing into a nearby building. The Blaze Marduk generates a blood-red aura all over its body,and begins to howl its 'battle cry'. Rekka managed to get up and witness the ferocious view he was seeing,but the beast suddenly turns its yellow eyes toward the boy.

Hayato and Kurama stands up in their battle stance,ready to take on the Gaist,while the redhead prepares his own stance to counter the attack. The wolf-like Gaist charges toward the fiery Gaist Crusher,prompting the other two to try and intercept it their own attacks.

 _Hayato: "'Kongoji Birdman Style: Whirlwind Palm of Gold!'"_

 _Kurama: "Shindou Ninja Technique: Mountain Storm!"_

A combination of crystal shards and sharp shreding tornado fired straight at the Gaist,making a direct hit. This,however,only makes the Marduk even more angry,and now has its eyes on the two.

Managed to leap to dodge its frontal charge,Hayato uses the momentum to absorb enough air to dash toward its face and delivers a heavy kick in the underside of its face. The attack somehow makes a crack in it,but it wasn't enough. The aqua-haired teen was sweeped aside,providing Kurama with the chance to break the crack,but Rekka outdo it instead by punching it,making the crack even larger.

This turned its attention at the redhead,but luckily,the ninja practitioner jumps in and throw some energy kunai at the Blaze Marduk.

Unfortunately,the Gaist simply throw Kurama at the nearby car,before gazes angrily at Rekka as it slowly walks toward him,like a predator stalking its prey,waiting for a time to strike.

 _'It's like that time when i was fighting the Eternal Odin,but only this time,it's even tougher'_

* * *

Nickel and Cpt. Bana could only watched as the wolf-like Gaist steadily approaches the red-haired Gaist Crusher,feeling like they wanted to help,but the rest of Bana's troops are mostly injured when the Gaist ambushed them. Plus,Nickel is not allowed to use other people's guns to fight,and in constant surveilance.

 **#BummerNotFunny**

 _Volcan: (via Cpt. Bana's Gai-Phone)"How's the status in there?"_

 _Cpt. Bana: "Not good. We were ambushed and most of my soldiers are in bad shape. Also,i have to keep an eye on the kid!"_

 _Sango: (via a split-screen in Cpt. Bana's Gai-Phone)"You mean Nickel,sir?"_

 _Cpt. Bana: "Yeah,but even so,only i and this kid are the only ones active. The Crushers are having a bad time as well"_

While the Captain is still in his report,Hayato and Kurama are having no such luck either. The Gaist's hind legs are remarkably durable,making it hard to divert its attention from Rekka,who was holding off the Gaist on his own.

 _Kurama: "Is it just me? Or did Rekka somehow attracts that Gaist like he doesn't have a girlfriend-"_

 _Rekka and Sango: (offscreen)"HEY!"_

 _Hayato: "The armor is too hard! We need more firepower!"_

The two boy jumped toward the Gaist,preparing their stance.

 _Hayato and Kurama: (in unison)"Form Change: Weapon Form!"_

Their Gaist Gears instantly shatters and forming the mold of the two Gears' Weapon Form before shattering,revealing its finished look. The Gaist Gear's Weapon Form looks like all of the Gear's armor forming the arsenal. For instance,Hayato's Storm Garudia can beformed into a pair of small scythes,while Kurama's Geo Orojiager can be formed into a pair of battle claws.

The aqua-haired boy performed multiple slashes across the Gaist's entire body. The ninja practitioner makes swift heavy strikes at the legs,hopefully disabled it down enough for Rekka to crush it down.

The Gaist didn't even move an inch,but appears to be harboring some 'ace in the sleeve',waiting for the right moment to unleash it. It begin to position into a stance,making Rekka wondering for a bit as he goes for the kill.

 _ **WARNING! Immerse Energy Leakage Imminent!**_

 _Kohaku: (gasps)"A tremendous amount of energy seems to be building up in the Gaist's braces! Energy Level: over 999,000 Gaivolt!"_

 _Hisui: "Everyone,get your asses out of there!"_

With one fell swoop,the Blaze Marduk's braces on its front legs unlocked itself open,releasing a tremendous burst of fiery energy that caught the three boys off guard and sends them flying across the Zone. Bana and the others take cover behind some buildings as the blast seems to spreading like a wildfire,instantly burning anything to dust the closer it gets.

Rekka slowly recovers from the crashes he supports himself to his feet,but the force of the impact is so strong,it revert him back to his normal form. His jacket and jeans are mostly torn out,his right arm got injured badly,and he also suffered a couple of bruises.

Still refusing to give up despite the injuries,he pick up his Gaimetal,but much to his shock,the red Gaimetal was broken,similar to his orginal Gaimetal,the Flame Fenrir,when he and the others are fighting against Mangan and Alumni.

He kneel in defeat,quickly diminishes his only strength as the wolf-like Gaist approaches the boy,feeling defeated and defenseless. Hayato and Kurama woke up,having reverting back to their normal forms,just in time to see a depressed Rekka and the Marduk face-to-face. Unfortunately for them,their Gaist Gear had sustained too much damage that the Gaimetal 'turned off' to heal from the damage,and like the redhead,they too,are injured very badly,forcing themselves to watch as their ally die before their very eyes.

* * *

'Is this how it all ends for me?'

'Should i fight,even though i would get myself killed anyway?'

'Maybe it's a no,kid!'

'What!?'

Alarmed by the sudden voice he had heard,Rekka lift up his head and is greeted with a giant paw of the Blaze Marduk,but somehow,it just froze in mid-air. Curiously enough,everything around him in frozen,even Hayato and Kurama. The red-haired teen decided to walk to them,but it seems that he was stuck in his place,too.

 **#WTFIsGoingOn!?**

He frowned at the rudeness of his situation,yet he was confused at the same time. One minute,the Gaist is about to kill him. The next,time suddenly stopped all around him.

 _?: "You're probably confused right now,but i think i'll explain this later. Until then,it seems that you need my help,Soldier!"_

Rekka quickly turn around,hopefully trying to find out where that voice came from,but nowhere to be found. By the time he turned back to the Marduk's paw,he saw a glowing red light pulsing as it floats closer to the boy. His right hand suddenly shot up and open its palm,catching the glowing light.

Time stendily starts flow back to normal,immediately warning the redhead of his imminent death,but for some strange reason,his instincts went into overdrive and performs a 360 backflip just as time resumes itself and the Gaist almost hit him.

Landing perfectly,Rekka was surprised at his newly-found reflexes,and much to shock of everyone else,he was perfectly fine and his injured arm is healed,albeit the clothes. Remembering the glowing red light,he opened his palm,but the glowing light is gone.

In its place was a red Gaimetal looking similar to his Bakuen Fenrion Gaimetal,but the design is similar to Flame Fenrir. He sighs,making it seems like he has no other options,as he readied his new Gaimetal and his Gai-Phone to Gaist On and retaliate at the Marduk.

 _'You better work,'cuz i need the power to crush this fucking Gaist!'_

* * *

 _Rekka: (held up his new Gaimetal in the air)"Flame on!Burning wolf of the flames!(clamps the Gaimetal onto his Gai-Phone)"Exceed Fenrir,Gaist...On?"_

By the time he was finished saying that,he could only said,"Huh!?" in confusion,before the Gaimetal spreads crystals throughout his entire body. Strange energy begins to flow throughout his system,as the Gaist Gear begin to form.

Hayato quickly noticed the outline of Rekka's form,now appearing to wear the Flame Fenrir Gaist Gear.

 _Sango: "Commander,there's an unregistered Gaimetal downloaded into Rekka's Gai-Phone!"_

 _Volcan: "A Gaist On...with an unregistered Gaimetal!?"_

The crystal covering Rekka shattered and a large amount of fire covering the area,revealing the red-haired boy wearing his new powerful Gaist Gear,who roars at its immerse power.


	9. Mission 8

**Hi,StephenAlexis here! Sorry that i cannot update this chapter for as much as i can,and for crying out loud,i have writer's block!**

 **Anyway,here's the new chapter**

 _ **Disclaimer:I don't own Gaist Crusher!**_

* * *

 **Mission 8:Explode!Enter Exceed Fenrir**

Everyone watched in awe as the red-haired boy walking out of the inferno toward the Blaze Marduk,looking pretty serious and is wearing a grin on his face.

'This piece of shit is about to go down!'

The Gaist immediately attacks the incoming intruder,but much to everyone's surprise (and to Sango,Kohaku,Hayato and Kurama's shock),Rekka _just_ slap the Gaist off his face without even noticing it,sending the wolf-like Gaist crashing toward a sport shop (the store in question is called "Rules of Three",given that the Crushers already crashed there twice off-screen in the previous chapter,and the Gaist just literally destroyed the shop just now).

The sheer force of the redhead's Gaist-Gear-powered slap generates a shockwave that sweeped clean of the smoke and the fire in the area,allowing a perfect view at the boy's new Gaist Gear.

The Gear looks like a cross between Flame Fenrir and Bakuen Fenrion,though it was similar to the Flame Fenrir in the sense of having a similar appearance,but unlike the Flame Fenrir,while looking rugged,this Gaist Gear is more angular looking,has two blue-yellow fins on the back,an pair of blue-yellow arm guards,and has Exceed Fenrir's "ears" as a part of his headgear.

With the sunlight enters the field,this gives Rekka a chance to see the Gear for himself and was just as surprised as everyone else.

 _Rekka: "The heck is this!?"_

 _Volcan: (via voice-only comm)"Shirogane Rekka,you have Gaist On with an unidentified Gaimetal. What the friggin' Gaist Gear is that!?"_

 _Rekka: "I don't know! Its Gaimetal just appeared to me out of nowhere!"_

 _Nickel: "This is not like some anime character who got a new power-up out of nowhere,man!_

 _Kohaku: (murmuring)"Plot twist"_

 _Luminella: "Is there any classification about the Gaist Gear?"_

 _Rekka: "Judging from the strength of the slap,it's safe to say that this baby is a Category 5 Gaist Gear!"_

 _Hisui: "No way! There is no way you could just slap that Gaist off like that. It's probably a Category 4!"_

Looking at his just-equipped Gear with thousands of questions in mind,the boy watched as the Gaist emerged from the rubble of the store,visibly having a small crack on its left eye and looks pretty enraged,and both prepares their battle stance.

The Marduk's braces starts to glow its fiery orange hue as it opens up and creating an large explosion,using the blast to propel itself toward the boy. A small tingle runs in the back of his head as he instinctively dodge the charging beast,only to use the momentum to try the trick. As much as Hayato can see it,it seems that Rekka just avoided every single one of it without any problem,making the aqua-haired boy go wide-eyed in awe. However,the redhead grows even more confused as to how he can dodged the Gaist's attack so easily,and the fact that this doesn't exhaust his body like any normal human would.

Finally,the Blaze Marduk recoiled back and went into another stance. This time,its right brace opened as its fiery energy begin to leak beneath its foot,then its left paw recoiling backwards from the body,like a golfer about to make a big shot. With a mighty swing,the paw sweeps the leaking energy under its right paw,hurling three large fireballs at Rekka in a wide arc. The ninja practitioner hoped he can help out,but with his injuries,he was helpless to stop the fireballs.

Luckily,the fire Gaist Crusher once again just swats them off,since his Gear can withstand fiery temperature. The redhead recoiled his right arm and gripped his hand into a fist,as he channels the energy from the Gear into one attack.

 _Rekka: "Shirogane Special: Burning Knuckle!"_

The fist flies at the Gaist,sending a large fireball shaped like Rekka's fist at the beast,succeeding in making another direct hit. The crack on its eye is now visibly larger,meaning that its crush metal is about to come out after a few more hits. The Gaist is now enraged from the damage it gets,glowing red as a representation of its temper.

 _Kohaku: "Energy Level:now at 73,000 GV,still maintaining!"_

Once again,the Gaist tackles and attacks the boy,yet he barely managed to dodged most of it.

 _Rekka: "Man,so much for overkill! Just how fast is this guy? Is this the power of a Category 5 Gaist? Maybe i need some f-?!"_

 _Suddenly,a fire-infused strike from the Blaze Marduk instantly ruined the moment,crashing at a nearby shop (which was called "Dreams",which was crushed)._

 _Rekka: "Stupid ass Gaist! Can't you see i'm in a monologue here!"_

 _For some strange reason,the Gaist responds with a small "Rurr?",prompting Nickel to yell at such absurdness._

 _Nickel: (at Rekka)"Gaist don't talk,remember!?"_

 _Cpt. Bana: "Correction:some of them can talk"_

 _Nickel: "..."_

 _Cpt. Bana: "..."_

 _Nickel: "You know what? You could've said that earlier"_

While the two are still talking casually and non-chalantly,the other two Gaist Crushers ever wondered why this even happen as the battle resumed. Rekka went into a different stance,waiting for the Gaist to strike at him. As anticipated,the Blaze Marduk leaps at the redhead,now has its braces charged,but the red-haired boy avoided it by jumping up,ready to execute a counter-attack.

 _Rekka: "Form Change: Weapon Form!"_

The Exceed Fenrir Gaist Gear shatters as its remains quickly crumbing together to form a mold of a greatsword. The crystalized mold breaks apart,revealing a big greatsword made of the Gaist Gear's armor.

 _Rekka: "Raaaaauuuuuggghh!"_

Unleashing a flurry of slashes and strikes all over its entire body,Rekka managed to immobilized the Gaist,but the Gaist erupts in a flaming aura,increasing its temperature into of a sun. The force was so strong that it has to hold his position stendy,while the entire Zone is suffering poorly in its wrath. Any building closest to the Gaist are starting to melting,and unless he'll do something,more innocent lives will be endangered.

Everyone within the Zone (including Nickel's shopping bags) takes cover as its fire engulfs the area,and for some unknown and unexplained reason,Hayato and Kurama use this chance to cook some marshmallows.

 _Nickel: (at the readers)"Really!?"_

The redhead then throw the sword at the crack,releases a large amount of pain for the Gaist that halting the firestorm as well,then he dashes up and grab his sword,preparing for an attack.

 _Rekka: "Shirogane Special: Shakunetsu In the Heart!"_

The boy jump up and executes a flaming wave slash that hit the crack in the eye,making it much larger and almost breaking up. 'Just one more attack',he thought as he lands to regain his strength,but without warning,the Blaze Marduk hit him a combo of fast slashes. Rekka barely defend its attacks,as if it strikes anytime from any direction.

 _Volcan: "Hayato,status report!"_

 _Hayato: "My Gaimetal is broken,as well as Kurama's. We are down for the count"_

 _Volcan: "Is there any other personnel in the area active at this very moment?"_

 _Kurama: "Only Cpt. Bana is active right now,but we can't just risked losing more of our forces"_

Being the only soldier capable of fighting,Cpt. Bana quickly grabs his assault rifle to shoot Rekka out of his desperate situation,only to find out that it was not there. He look up and saw Nickel with his only arsenal,now rushing toward his best friend. He quickly load a grenade round onto the firearm,cock and loaded it as he uses the covers to carefully approach the Gaist.

Standing behind a large collumn,just a few meters from the carnage,the boy checked the scope if the target is in place. The Marduk is now within range,making Nickel sport a grin that only said one thing.

'Time to crank this up a notch!'

Emerging from his cover,Nickel charges directly at the wolf-like Gaist,firing a short burst of bullets into its eye,temporarily blinding it and freeing Rekka in the process. This alone causes an unneccessary MLG montage to happen.

 _Everyone else: O.o_

 _Kurama: "Really!?"(he then swat the poorly-drawn Sonic the Hedgehog off the scene)_

 _Nickel: "It looks like my proficiency at first-person-shooting at the arcades REALLY does pay off!"_

 **#XxXmlgPRO360NoScopeGetRektXxX**

He then slides underneath the Marduk,shooting its breaking eye with a grenade shot before emerging from the back of the beast. The crack opens,revealing its 'crush metal',waiting to be crushed.

 _Kohaku: "A crush metal appeared! It's a Crush Chance!"_

 _Nickel: "Go for it,Rekka!"_

 _Sango: "Hurry,the Gaist is about to regenerate!"_

 _Rekka: "Copy that!"(enters stance)"Form Change: Meele Form!"_

The boy's greatsword crystallized and shatters into smaller fragments,before crumbing all over the boy's body to form the Gaist Gear in its combat form,the Meele Form.

With the Gaist painfully blinded by the damage in its eye,Rekka gathered all of his strength and focuses it onto his right fist as he leaps toward the crush metal.

 _Rekka: "Super Explosive Bullet Punch!"_

The attack connects and hits the crush metal,but he still not have enough Gaiwave to empower the attack ever more. The magenta-haired operator quickly looking for any available methods to help him crush it,but sadly,Cpt. Bana was supposed to assist,only that Nickel wasted the remaining ammunition left to attack its weak spot. With no other choice,Sango unexpectedly did the impossible:

 _Sango: "Rekka,hurry your ass in there,and crush that fucking Gaist to death! We still have a group assignment to pass tomorrow!"_

 _Hayato: "Dafuq?"_

 _Kurama: "Huh!?"_

 _Nickel: (after a good few seconds of realizing what to do later;in a panicking state)"Holy Shit! I forgot about our group assignment,damn it!"_

 _Kohaku and Maikuma: "What the heck did she just said?"_

 _Rekka: "We still have our WHAT!?"_

A mix of anger,confusion,sudden realization,fear,and anxiety,coupled by the fact that the magenta-haired operator say that just now and out of nowhere,causing Rekka's Gaiwave to rise exceedingly in response to it. Rekka readied his stance to try the attempt again,only this time that he'll make sure he breaks the Gaist for good.

 _Rekka: "Super Explosive Bullet Punch!"_

Once again,the attack makes a direct hit,and this time,he finally crushes it,causes the Gaist to crystallized and then shattered,leaving a red-black gemstone in its wake,which Rekka grabs in mid-air as his accomplishment.

Rekka: "Crush Complete!"(to GCG via radio link)"Requesting immediate medical assistance!"(to Sango via radio link)"We need to talk later!"

* * *

Meanwhile,just outside of Pluto's orbit,a blinding blue flash filled the blackness of space. The large starship has arrived,giving a faint white glow before fading back to none. The crew members of the ship are working double-time,in preparation to their arrival on Earth. The captain smiled at the determination his crew is doing,before turning off his surveillance link and quietly snoozes to sleep. This was utterly interrupted by the arrival of his novice intel officer,who was frantically stumbling as he get there.

 **#MyGodNoSleepAgain #ForTheLastTimeDontDisturbMeBitch**

 _?: (recovering his steps)"Captain,we have a Code G!"_

 _?: (still startled by the sudden appearance of his assistant)"A Code G!? When did this happen,Claude?"_

 _Claude: "Estimated Earth Time,58.21 minutes earlier,and i think it's from one of them,sir!"_

 _?: "It looks like they begin to wake up as earlier as we expected. How much time do we still have?"_

 _Claude: (checking his tablet for the exact date of arrival)"Exactly 34 Earth Days,but it takes only 2 Stellar Weeks to get there"_

 _?: "This will take a while,but in the meantime,WOULD YOU STOP BARGING IN WITHOUT RINGING THE BELL FIRST?"(calmed down,then speaks in a low voice)"Please get of the room! I'm still sleeping"_


	10. Mission 9

Mission 9: Exposed! The Oracle Gaimetal

Rekka was still in his deadbed,looking very tired and weak from the harsh battle against the Blaze Marduk,while eatting his family's bento for energy. Shortly after the victory,he quickly called immediate medical response to assist the injured survivors in Zone 53,excluding Nickel,who only suffer a few scratches and burns from the fight,yet he made it out alive with the shopping bags.

 _Kohaku: (off-screen)"Okay,enough with the running gags about shopping bags!"_

Oh,for crying out loud,Kohaku! Anyway,back to the story!

Rekka was also taken immediate treatment not only due to the injuries he received throughout the battle,but also due to the strain his new Gaimetal gave him. Still,the redhead could only mentally asked himself one question:

 _'I don't know why,but i suddenly have a feeling to asked myself about,WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?'_

Don't worry,Rekka,because you're not the only one who wondering that question.

Back at the Command Room,the operators and Magnus are still analyzing the strange red Gaimetal Rekka found earlier that day,while Volcan was still observing the Exceed Fenrir Gaimetal in his palm. Apparently knowing that he will be punished for using an unidentified Gaimetal,he immediately give it to the commander before passing out from his injuries.

This makes the commander worry about him a lot,knowing that the red-haired boy alway risking his own life to protect everyone else,ever since he mistakenly believes that the GCG crew seemingly died during their entry into Dark Island to stop Cypher. Hiding this psychological scar for as much as possible pretty much became unbearable as this became the only reason he quited being a Gaist Crusher two years ago,just so that everyone will not be harmed,including Sango,whom he treats more a friend and a pillar that he can lean on when he is in distress.

Just then,Luminella entered to deliver the last neccessary data to complete the analyzes when she saw her superior worrying about something. She never saw Volcan like this since that last two years ago,so the scientist went up to him and asked.

 _Luminella: "What's with the sad face?"_

 _Volcan: "Rekka is been risking too hard lately,but that couldn't ease the pain in his heart. I should have told him that a couple of years ago,but no,i cannot bring myself to say it"_

 _Luminella: "It's not even your fault! That was a long time ago"_

 _Volcan: "I know that,and even one of our operators become scarred of that incident"_

 _Luminella: (sighs)"Look,it already happened,so we have to let go of that past behind. Right now,we have to find out what exactly is that Gaimetal!"_

 _Volcan: "Also,we have to find out where did Rekka got this new Gaimetal!"_

The two went to lower ground to check some progress on the scans,though it goes exactly as planned.

 _Magnus: "Good news,it seem that the giant Gaimetal apparently holding a large sum of data,presumingly more details regarding the origin of the Gaist. The bad news is how do we get those data"(showing a holographic model of the Gaimetal)"The Gaimetal seems to be requesting a password. A sort of five letter type"_

 _Hisui: "Also,the only data that we can grab upon is some cipher and a copy of a DNA strand"_

 _Luminella: "What the cipher says?"_

Sango make a few inputs on her keyboard,instantly put a holographic monitor near the holographic Gaimetal as the image in the monitor zooms into the slab of crystal. Upon reaching 150% magnification,they were greeted with a message of unknown language,followed with a clearly-inscribed code of five letters,also in the same language.

 _Sango: "I also remembered that Hayato happened to grab a few books earlier at the site,and i think one of it might contain some way to translate the text. This might take some time to complete my analysis"_

 _Kohaku: (tilting her head to the left,then sighs)"Maybe i should do the work in your stead. Rekka needs someone to comfort him,and also to finish your group assignment with Nickel"_

 _Sango: "But Kohaku..."_

 _Volcan: "Look here,Sango. We know just how emotionally scarred he become after 'that' incident,and how this forced him to retire two years ago. We can't afford to lose a valuable ally,not now!"(pulls his hands on the operator's shoulder)"Please help him! You are his pillar!"_

Feeling bad for the red-haired boy,the magenta-haired girl bid farewell and head off to the Rekka's deadbed to bring him home,not noticing that Maikuma was silently following her along,looking pretty bored.

Volcan then stare back at the monitor as the code is slowly being translated. After a few minutes,the results is now officially in:

" _I - 5 - F - E - Omega_ "

Kohaku then input the password and entered the "Okay" key,hoping the password will be sending it toward the Gaimetal,which was hooked in the middle of the File Room,and unlock the hidden data.

 _Password Access: Granted!_

 _Unlocking 15% of the total files..._

Without further ado,the pint-sized operator check the Files if there's any changes,and indeed it was! Somehow,the data in the templates was changing as it now includes added information and the like,and new templates are being inserted,most of which are Category 5 Gaist. But what Volcan finds it strange is that there's a folder where it shouldn't be. The folder seems to be timer-locked,as its timer was already ran out recently,so the crew wasted no time extracted and open the content.

Luminella gasped,apparently shocked at the reveal of the content. It was an excerpt from Professor Dosmea himself!

" _GCG Log Code #5181995_

 _Note #1_

 _My recent research regarding the origin of the Gaimetal hits a road block,as only a small percentage of data was gathered to complete my thesis on this new discovery._

 _Unfortunately,the emergence of these monsters,aptly called 'Gaist',threatens to destroy my hard-earned research..._

 _Until i accidentally fall into an underground chasm during my 18th visit to the excavation site [Dark Island],where i come across this mysterious Gaimetal in a small room. One that has a prophecy written in it:_

 _'When the heavens rain thy terror,thus opening the Gates of Hades. Ten children of the gods,destined to light the hope,'_

 _Thinking of it as non-sense,i decided to extract any available data from the ore,but only to discover a horrible truth: something malicious and vile is coming to Earth and the data that i found are actually instructions in preparations in case this catastrophe would happen._

 _On behalf of this message,this might hopefully help humanity fight back against the Gaist and whatever this threat might be._ "

Feeling shocked about the message,Volcan and Luminella then make a copy of the excerpt for separate analysis,and closed the excerpt. Much to their surprise,the timer in the folder resets by itself.

 _ **2 Days:19 Minutes:59.4 Seconds Until 2nd Awakening**_

 _Kohaku: "What does Dosmea mean by 'awakening',and why did he left this message for us?"_

 _Hisui: "Is it has something to do with the Blaze Marduk and the Exceed Fenrir Gaist Gear? This doesn't make sense,unless it has to do with the prophecy!"_

 _Magnus: "Either way,this is more than just an excerpt. It was a warning of the things to come! The Earth is in danger again!"_

 _Volcan: "Then let's train even harder to prepare ourselves for this battle,and in the meantime,keep the analysis going!"(to Magnus,while handing him the Exceed Fenrir Gaimetal)"Please make a quick analysis about this! The Bakuen Fenrion is broken,so i assumed that Rekka might use this in the future"_

Meanwhile,somewhere on Dark Island...

A lone white-haired man in his late 20s was sitting in front of multiple monitors,carefully watching everything in the battle against the Blaze Marduk,then he turned his attention to one of the screens that shows Rekka in his Exceed Fenrir Gaist Gear and smiled.

 _?: "So Rekka has awakened. I wonder who's next in the line of Earth's saviors!"_

 _ **00 Days:00 Minutes:00 Seconds Until 1st Awakening**_

 __ **Subject:** _ **Rekka Shirogane**_ **;Status:** _ **Awakened**_


	11. Mission 10

**Mission 10: School Trip! Antics in a Museum!?**

 _ **0 Days:49 Minutes:18.2 Seconds Until 2nd Awakening**_

It's been a couple of days after the battle on Zone 53,and a lot of things have happened.

First off,Nickel was accepted to be a part of GCG's Combat Team due to his expertise in handling "real" firearms,much to Rekka's disdain. Next,after quickly recovering from his severe injuries in half the day much to everyone's surprise,Rekka went jumping for joy when Volcan announced that Shiren and Izuna will be returning to the Tekkou Branch,then he runs out of the room,screaming his heart out. Finally,given that their younger members were in deep stress,the commander assigned Hayato,Kurama,Kohaku and Hisui into Rekka's class for the annual class trip to the newly-opened museum.

The Tekkou City Museum,located in Zone 41,also has a large planetarium,an animal biodome,and the recently-announced Gaist Crusher Garrison Hall,dedicated to the organization and its youngest saviors.

Apparently,Kohaku looks more interested than the rest of the group,with one of them looking quite bored and nothing to do so he joined the others.

That very person is Kurama Shindou.

 _Kohaku: "So that's why you come to join us here. I guess even a ninja can get bored really fast"_

 _Kurama: "Hey,it's not my fault that i tag along! It's just that everyone in my clan are busy doing their own stuff and i got no one to help"_

 _Nickel: "Say,how busy are they really?"_

 _Kurama: "A lot! One of them even has a job working for the American government"_

 _Hayato: "Really?"_

 _Kurama: "Yeah,of course! So what do you want to check out first?"_

 _Rekka: "Maybe NOT the Dinosaur Exhibit,Kurama!"_

 _Hayato: "Hey! I wanna see the Dinosaur Exhibit!"_

 _Hisui: "How about the Biology Exhibit?"_

 _Rekka and Hayato: "NO!"_

 _Sango: "I don't know,Hisui-chan! The arguement has just started already!"_

 _Nickel: "Maybe we should leave these two off and walk to the other exhibits"_

The rest of the group took off,not batting an eyebrow on the two arguing boys,and checked out the other displays. After a few minutes,the heated arguement broke off in a peaceful,yet exhausting manner.

 _Rekka: (huffing as he drinks his bottle of water)"I think...we should...stop this! It's rather...pointless!"_

 _Hayato: (huffing as he wipes the sweat from his face)"This leads us nowhere...but hey,i agree on this!"(beat,then looks around and realized something)"Rekka,where are the others?"_

 _Rekka: (facepalm)"Holy Shit!"_

Finally,they found out that they're being left out by the others. The two boys ran off to find their friends,just as Sango,Nickel,Kurama,Kohaku and Hisui arrived back to the last spot where they left the boys.

 _Kohaku: "...and they say Date Masamune was the coolest samurai in Feudal Japan,so no doubt all of those facts are true!"_

 _Nickel: "Yeah,but i wonder how he can carry all of those swords. Also,do you know anything about the newly-discovered dinosaur fossil in the Dinosaur Exhibit?"_

 _Sango: "No clue,i think we shouldn't leave Rekka and Hayato here. Maybe they got lost!"(double takes the spot several times,before going around the main hall in a hysterical state)"Where are they?!"_

 _Kurama: "Come on,let them be! I'm sure they can find us here!"_

 _Sango: (angrily)"Kurama,have you ever forgotten what happened back then? This is Rekka we're talking about,for Gaist's sake!"_

Suddenly feeling bad about Rekka,Kurama was about to comply through the mess when he briefly noticed something off about the megenta-haired operator. Normally,she would keep a calm and serious face when she finds anything unusual,but today was a lot different.

She worried about Rekka more than she could be,and everytime her tone was raised,her eyes briefly goes from green to a darker shade of purple with a fiery glint on it,much like Rekka's eyes,before turning back to green again. Kurama being Kurama,he sway the thought off.

Considering the trauma he gets when he thought his friends went missing,of course she should be worrying.

Meanwhile,Rekka and Hayato are still continues on their endless search when the redhead noticed a large crowd gathering in front of the Gaist Crusher Garrison Hall. Much like any unveiling ceremony,there is a red ribbon above the footsteps of the entrance,ready to be cut loose to officially opening the place. Being the two curious boys,they joined in and witnessed the ribbon being cut and the door opens,causing a lot of people to scream in excitement as everyone went inside,with them caught in the stampede.

Despite some minor scratches,the redhead and the ace are about to enter when a hard slap landed on the back of Hayato's head,falling face-first on the pavement.

Rekka turned to see their other friends,all looking pretty mad nonetheless,especially Sango. She on the other hand,then gives the red-haired boy a punch in the face for giving them the trouble.

C-C-C-CRACK!

The force of the hit causes Rekka to sprout red crystals at the spot where he got hit,while struggling to suppress the sudden pain. Sango immediately step back,shocked at the sight she had just witnessed,and utterly confused at the same time. Nickel came in and touched Rekka's "wound",and surprise to find it very hard before the crystals cracks by itself and disappears,instantly healing the injury in seconds.

 _Nickel: "W-what was that?"_

 _Kohaku: "Yeah,how did you get that?"_

 _Rekka: "I...don't know! I have no idea either!"_

 _Hisui: "Of course! No wonder you quickly got better in a couple of minutes!"_

 _Nickel: "Just like on your way to school and get kicked by you-know-who,and somehow got better after a few minutes"_

 _Sango: "Are you referring to me,mister? I was on the Principal's Office earlier that day!"_

 _Kurama: "Nope,she is lying! She woke up five minutes late!"_

 _Sango: "Hey!"_

 _Hayato: (sighs)"Are we supposed to go in?"_

 _Hisui: "I'm not sure some of us could"(pointing at Rekka and Sango,both are now arguing while tugging Kurama back and forth by his ears)_

 _Hayato: "This should take a while!"_

After a few minutes of contantly breaking out the arguement between the two,the group finally went inside the hall and was instantly greeted with an amazing sight.

Various holograms on each exhibits does its job teaching the visitors of everything about the Garrison,albeit the classified and personal ones. Currently,they checked the Garrison Building Exhibit ( _"So there's a swimming pool now,huh?" "And don't even think of sneaking in either,you perv!"_ ),admired the First Gaist Crushers Exhibit ( _"I can't believe they can punch through buildings and destroy them,too! Somebody slap me!" "Sure!" *Slap!* "Ow!"_ ),and can't help but laughing at the Newest Gaist Crushers Exhibit ( _"Hey,who the heck have made this?! I definitely look like a girl in here!"_ ),but they saved the best for last when they approached the console at the center of the room.

This is a mini-emulator of the GCG database that shows simplified data about the Gaist. It's like the Dosmea Files,you know,for kids! A 16-year-old girl was seen making additional update to the software at the underside of the console using only her phone.

Said girl was now _staring_ at us for looking at her progress,and for putting the camera too close to her face.

 _?: (at the readers)"Get off my face! You creeping me out!"_

 _Rekka: (entered the scene with his friends,looking quite shocked at the girl)"Sis!?"_

 _Rin: "Rekka? You're here,with your friends and classmates...and girlfriend!"_

 _Rekka and Sango: (both blushing)"Rin-nee-san,stop! We haven't date yet!"_

 _Nickel: (intensely heavy breathing)"You're dating!?"_

 _Rekka: "Shut up!"_

 _Kurama: (in a somewhat deep relaxed voice)"Yeeeeeeeessssssss!"_

 _Hayato: "You're not helping,Kurama!"_

 _Kohaku: "What's with the "nee-san" part,Sango?"_

 _Sango: (stares at Kohaku in a very confused look)"Huh? What do you mean?"_

 _Kohaku: "You just said 'nee-san' like she was your sister,but what's the deal?"_

 _Sango: "I swear i didn't said that!"_

 _Hisui: "Your expression and mannerism says otherwise!"_

 _Sango: "Not funny,Hisui! Not funny!"_

Rin could stare at the scene in front of her,as it seems that it only adds another one of her own problems: dealing with them in public. Luckily,no one in the hall even give a fuck about it either,so she sighed in relief and went back to finish the job. After another couple of minutes,the group,now joined by Rin since she got finished for today,are now going at the Founder Exhibit,where it stands 15.9-foot-tall statue of Professor Dosmea in all of its glory and power.

It's actually very scary,since it was standing in a dark room.

 _Rin: "You know,for a statue,he was pretty scary"_

 _Nickel: "So he is the founding father of the Garrison. Man,is he a mad scientist or something?"_

 _Hayato: "Dunno,but he's the man who change the world!"_

 _Sango: "Even though he's like my adopted father,he pretty much cares for everyone"_

But in reality,they all know how terrible he actually is,like faking his own death,resurrects as a bad guy named Omega,and even plots to destroy humanity.

Kohaku couldn't help but trying to reflect every deed that he had done before going rogue,especially since everyone not ready to learn about Dosmea's secret message yet,but for a minute,she recalls the countdown to awakening and compared it to Rekka. The pint-sized operator gasped as if the piece are all coming together,caughting Rin's attention.

 _Rin: "Kohaku,what's wrong?"_

 _Kohaku: "The countdown must have something to do with someone,since Rekka was already awakened the moment he almost died during the battle on Zone 51. My guess is the second awakening refers to another one,but who could it be?"_

 _Rin: "You mean someone will be chosen again?"_

 _Kohaku: "Exactly!"_

The girl's sudden shout of "Exactly!" also catches Rekka and Hayato's attention. Knowing that this was supposed to be a secret,Kohaku shut her mouth off,but Hayato gave her a look that makes her sigh in defeat. Rekka then asked her about what is she talking about,but of course,she refuses to comply.

 _Rekka: "Kohaku,let me asked you again! What are you talking about?"_

 _ **00 Days:00 Minutes:05 Seconds Until 2nd Awakening**_

 _Kohaku: "For the last time,it was nothing!"_

 _ **04 Seconds Until 2nd Awakening**_

 _Hayato: "Sis,what is it?"_

 _ **03 Seconds Until 2nd Awakening**_

 _Rin: "I can tell that you hide something!"_

 _ **02 Seconds Until 2nd Awakening**_

 _Rekka: "Just explain it already!"_

 _ **01 Second Until 2nd Awakening**_

 _Kohaku: (sighs)"Actually,this about-!"_

 _ **00 Seconds Until 2nd Awakening**_

Just as this was all going on,Sango feels intensely dizzy and in a trance before suddenly fall unconscious on the floor,alarming the others to come to her aid. Rekka was the first to notice something wrong with her,as her wide eyes went blank,and was startled when it starts changing colors before reverting back,albeit being blank.

Still with another question in mind,Rekka will have to go back to GCG and treated her right away,unaware of something unusual that is happened to her.

 ** _00 Day:00 Minutes:00 Seconds Until 2nd Awakening_**

 ** _Subject:_** **Sango Sakura** ** _;Status:_** **Awakened** ****


	12. An Apology

An Apology

It's StephenAlexis,and i got some bad news.

Due to the malfunction caused by my second Memory Reader (since i can't use my cellphone as usual because of some family issues),my SD card is damaged and have to format all of it. This means my fanfics,including the recent-completed Mission 11 and the currently-in-progress Mission 12,are have to be deleted. Luckily,my pictures and videos are still intact,so i spared it.

Conclusion:i had to start over for Mission 11 onward,as well as my other projects.

Anyways,i also have some good news!

After i read "Ressha Sentai CMC" and "Gokai-Ponies" (all are crossovers between Super Sentai/Kamen Rider franchises and MLP aka My Little Pony Friendship is Magic,which makes sense since i recently become a Brony),i PM'd the author of the fics,Pikatwig,and asked him if i can collab with him for a GC/MLP crossover. So far,i haven't received any confirmation,but at least i teach a bit about the GC franchise and asked him to read my fanfics as much as i read his.

Anyways,you can support the official Wikia at: wwwDOTgaistcrusherarchivewikiDOTwikiaDOTcom (Please replace the "DOT" with a period,okay?) and spread the word.

You can check out the ever-growing Gaist Crusher Archive on YouTube.

That's all from me,folks!

StephenAlexis,OUT!


End file.
